extraterrestrialfanonfandomcom-20200215-history
Ungade
Main Information Ungades are 7 to 9 foot long carnivores native to Gamila's Paddleton Sea. Although they are not nearly as intelligent as the Bubblecap or Nacatra, Ungades do have a very complex sense of community. They are known for their strange job system. They have three mouths. One of these is longer and is used for practical things like injecting venom or building. This is called the primary mouthpiece. The other two are used for eating, complete with rotating saw-like teeth. These are called secondary mouthpieces. They often use the Suprinu plants in their nests. Herd/Community Behavior Ungade communities consist of six main "jobs". All of these serve a different purpose in the community. Jobs are not dependent on gender, and any sex can be any job, save for the Alpha, which is traditionally a Transport. Spearman Spearmen are the hunters of the group. They travel in large packs, using long, spear-like tongues to stab prey. They gang up on large prey such as Ittarates, inject venom into the bloodstream, and drag the carcass back to the nest. Spearmen and Guards are the only ones who possess this venom. Guard Guards circle the nest, watching for predators. Although bulky, these animals are surprisingly fast, possessing the strongest and widest of all of the Ungade tails. They possess the same venom as the Spearmen. They are protected by thick, hard, layered scales on the head. These Guards take 12-hour shifts, switching out to sleep, Multiplier Multipliers are the only Ungades able to mate. Once a year, all of the Multiplier Transports go to other nests, collect DNA from their Deposits, and come back. This is to add diversity. Multipliers mate their entire lives. They have wide, rounded primary mouthpieces, so mating is easier. Digger Diggers have large, shovel-like mouthpieces. They collect materials like Suprinu leaves, dig out the gigantic nests of the Ungades, and, when the nests are overcrowded, search for new nest sites. Doctor Dcotors are very important in the survival of Ungade nests. When a Multiplier Host is pregnant, they use their long, fragile mouthpieces to spear into the Flatron. Depending on what is necessary in the nest, they introduce different chemicals to the developing embryo. This directs the shaping of the embryo. Sometimes, a doctor may accidentally introduce multiple chemicals to the embryo, causing disabilities and disadvantages. Alpha The Alpha is the director or leader of the nest, and can decide what jobs are required at the time. There is only one Alpha per nest, and new Alphas are only created when a nest is being divided due to overcrowding or another inconvenience. Alphas are mainly responsible for the doctors, telling them what chemicals to introduce. Spearmen and Guards are produced after the deaths of their predecessors, or during times of danger and famine. Multipliers are produced randomly, and act as the default position. Diggers are mainly only produced when a new nest is being built. Doctors are produced both when a new nest is created or when their predecessors die. Nests and Shelter Ungade nests are very large, and consist of 5 to 6 rooms, depending on the population. The first room is the Hall, which connects every room to the outside. There are then the Bunker or Bunkers, which are filled with layered leaves that can carry about 5 sleeping Ungades. Third is the Food Storage, where food is stored and rationed. Fourth is the Mating Room, where Multipliers spend most of their lives, reproducing. Lastly is the Surgical/Birthing Chamber, where Doctors inject embryonic chemicals and assist pregnant Hosts during birth. When a nest becomes overpopulated, a new Alpha is created, and, after a Digger finds a spot, half of the nest sets off to create a new home. Their nests are often hidden by Suprinu leaves. Category:Non-Sapient Species Category:Wylietrout's Content Category:Gamila Inhabitants Category:Carnivores Category:Alien Species